starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sucateiro
sucateiros.]] Um sucateiro ou recuperador, muitas vezes abreviado como "scav,"Dark Empire SourcebookStar Wars: Republic Commando era uma pessoa ou droide cuja ocupação primária era coletar itens perdidos ou abandonados ou recuperar destroços de locais de batalhas ou desastres. História , um Trandoshano sucateiro.]] Algumas espécies sencientes eram predominantemente sucateiras, como os Jawas, TeeksThe Illustrated Star Wars Universe e Ugors.Scavenger Hunt. Era também uma ocupação comum para Humanos e quase-Humanos.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Embora muitos sucateiros fossem honrados, os termos "scav" ou "scavver" eram às vezes usados como insultos.Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1 Meetra Surik encontrou alguns pequenos acampamentos de recuperadores no planeta Dantooine, que tentavam viver vendendo artefatos Jedi que encontravam nas ruínas do Enclave Jedi nos anos após o ataque de Darth Malak. Estes recuperadores geralmente viam seres com trabalhos regulares com desprezo, e ficariam particularmente agradecidos se os colonos fossem tirados do planeta.In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Se toma o caminho do e se alia com , os recuperadores permanecem no mundo e comemoram a derrota dos colonos. É então possível inferir que eles iriam gostar desta sequência de eventos mesmo que ela não tenha ocorrido canonicamente. Droides recuperadores eram comumente usados para coletar detritos em corridas de pods durante as últimas décadas da República Galáctica.[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] Outros droides sucateiros eram menos benignos, e eram usados pelos Trandoshanos para matar pessoas e "recuperar" seus cadáveres. Durante o auge do Império Galáctico, recuperadores que quisessem operar precisavam se registrar na Autoridade de Troca e Comércio Imperial. Esta companhia era notoriamente burocrática e receber as permissões apropriadas deles poderia levar alguns meses e até mesmo anos. Além disso, se um recuperador quisesse trabalhar com o Império, ele precisava se submeter a uma extensa checagem de antecedentes. Estes requerimentos às vezes faziam os sucateiros aspirantes forjarem as permissões apropriadas. , p. 204 Sucateiros particularmente agressivos operaram na imediata decorrência da Guerra Civil Imperial, alguns dos quais mantinham pequenos exércitos particulares pra ajudar em suas operações.Dark Empire Aparições * * * * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * * *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' * *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 1'' }} Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Ocupações Categoria:Sucateiros